shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Characters
A list of characters who did not regularly appear. One Man Band This passenger missed his train, but got a new one. He played many instruments with Matt and Tanya at the end of the episode. he was played by Russell Brown. He appeared in the first season episode, And the Band Played Off. Scuba Woman This women came into the station in a scuba suit. Schemer saw the flippers and thought he wore flippers instead of shoes. She was played by Annette Holloway. She appeared in the first season episode, Pitching In and Helping Out. Alan Semok the Ventriloquist Alan Semok (born October 2, 1952) is a team member of the Flexitoon Jukebox Puppet Band and one of the voices for Grace Bass, that guest-starred in the Season 1 episode, Show and Yell. Bio Alan the ventriloquist comes into the station to catch a train, however he needs to wait a little longer because it is running behind. He entertains Matt and Tanya with his ventriloquist dummies, and leaves them to the kids' care as he goes off to run a few errands while waiting for his train to arrive Balloon Man Allyn Gooen is the Balloon Man who appeared in the first season episode, Agree to Disagree where he demonstrated Matt and Tanya on the balloons. Ed the Stilt Man Schemer intended to impress this man by showing him his advertisements, but he liked the idea of the wall mural instead, much to Schemer's dismay. He was played by Clinton Smith. He appeared in the first season episode, Whistle While You Work. Passenger This woman was told she would catch her train - but the schedule said otherwise. After a misunderstanding, she misses her train, which makes her miss her wedding. Later, the problem is worked out. She was played by Susan Greenhill. She appeared in the first season episode, Happy Accidents. Acrobats Two acrobats came into the station and entertained Stacy, Matt, and Tanya. They were played by Karen Gersch and Barbara Rhind. They appeared in the first season episode, Happy Accidents. Nathaniel Kaz Nathaniel "Nat" Kaz (born March 9, 1917-December 13, 2010) is a renowned New York sculptor and artist, that guest-starred in the Season 1 episode, Ring in the Old. Bio Nathaniel is Harry Cupper's old friend who pays a visit for a short stay at Shining Time Station. Nathaniel is a talented sculptor who demonstrates his craft to everyone when Harry presents a large block of clay to him as a gift. Death He passed away on December 13, 2010 at the age of 93. Tom Callinan Tom Callinan, who appeared in the first season episode, Impractical Jokes arrived at the station and stayed while Stacy and Harry tried to fix the telegraph. He sang "Poor Paddy Works on the Railway" with Matt and Tanya while playing the guitar. Amani Murray Amani A.W. Murray is a saxophone player that guest-starred in the Season 1 episode, Finders Keepers. Inspector Flanagan An inspector (disguised as a passenger) arrived at the station. Harry and Schemer couldn't come to an agreement of who gets the workshop, so after monitoring the station for a while, he exposed himself and gave the workshop to Harry. He appeared in the first season episode, Just Wild about Harry's Workshop. Tony the Mover Tony the Mover is the owner of a few arcade machines (coin-operated horse, elephant and pinball machine). He is played by Robert Hill. Bio Tony enters into a partnership with Schemer to exhibit his machines in the now-expanded arcade (station floor). The muscular Tony senses that Schemer is trying to take advantage of him and his machines, so decides to pull out of the deal to instead feature his property at the new shopping mall where there is more traffic. Pepe He appeared in the first season episode, Mapping it Out. Bio Wendy Brackman This lady is an old friend of Stacy's. She entertained Matt and Tanya while she was waiting for her train, because she can make anything out of paper. She made them scary masks, but then has to go. These masks later scare Schemer in the night. She was played by an actor of the same name. She appeared in the first season episode, Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night. Jerry the Juggler Jerry the Juggler is a clown in Is This the End?. Felix Perez Feliz Perez is the jovial owner and operator of the Perez Pronto Bus Company which ferries passengers around all points of the Indian Valley. He is played by Aurelio Padron. Bio Felix is very involved in the local theatre as an accomplished actor, artist, writer and director, and has a passion for dancing. Appearances * Season 2 - Oh, What a Tangled Web, Washout, and Is Anybody There? * Season 3 - Billy Saves the Day, Billy's Runaway Train, Mr. Conductor's Movie, and Dance Crazy * The Family Specials - Second Chances and Queen for a Day Jake Scoop Jake Scoop is a newspaper reporter with the Indian Valley Gazette. He is played by Canadian actor Albert Schultz. Bio Jake Scoop is a confident newsman always on the hunt for a big story, he sometimes comes across as being cocky. Appearances * Season 2 - The Magic is Believing and Stop the Press Gallery JakeScoop.jpg Kevin Knowls Kevin Knowls, better known by his stage name of Amazo the Great, is a magician seen in The Magic is Believing. He and Billy Twofeathers are old friends. Barton Winslow Barton Winslow is the owner and operator of the Shining Time Station General Store, located on Butternut & Main in the town of Shining Time. He is played by Irish-Canadian actor Gerard Parkes. Bio Barton Winslow is a kind and practical man, he owns a motorcycle and is noted for a noteworthy quirk - whenever he puts on his leather jacket, his manner of speech immediately switches to "Hip talk" slang from 1950s America. Barton at one point acquired a robotic assistant (Schemer's Robot), and also has an assistant named Mel (Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out). Appearances * Season 2 - Win, Lose or Draw, Nickel in a Pickle, He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not (mentioned), and Jingle, Jingle, Jingle (mentioned) * Season 3 - Schemer's Alone, Schemer's Robot, Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin (mentioned), Stacy Forgets Her Name (flashback), Mr. Conductor's Movie (mentioned), Dan's Big Race, and Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out Ginny Ginny is a farmer and the owner of an apple orchard living up on Indian Valley in the community of Farmer's Dell. She is played by well-known Canadian actress Barbara Hamilton. Bio Ginny is a colorful good-natured woman matched only by her wardrobe, Ginny always greets her friends at Shining Time Station with a jovial "Hey, Hey, Hey, what do we say?" and often drops hilarious one-liners during conversation such as "Is that a bump on your head, or did you get hit by a lucky horseshoe?". In her younger years, Ginny was a dance instructor and ran Ginny's Studio of Dance and Manners (Dance Crazy!). She's also the proud owner of a White Western Highland terrier named Grainger (A Dog's Life), though she often resorts to giving him a new name whenever he causes mischief - from "Rex the Wonder Dog" to "Mister Filthy" (Billy's Party). Ginny drives a 1942-47 model Ford Pickup truck which was seen in Queen for a Day. Ginny is also known to have a married nephew (Billy's Party). Appearances * Season 2 - A Dog's Life, Wrong Track, Nickel in a Pickle, and All's Fair * Season 3 - Schemer's Alone, Billy's Party, Fortune Teller Schemer, Billy's Runaway Train, Schemer Goes Camping, The Joke's on Schemer and Dance Crazy * The Family Specials - Once Upon a Time, Second Chances, One of the Family, and Queen for a Day Mime A mime is seen in Stop the Press where he made hand movements for "Lucy's Leap" and "No Smoking". Buster Buster King is the nephew of J.B. King. He is played by Ira Glasner. Bio When Buster arrived at Shining Time Station to visit his uncle, it became quickly apparent to Dan, Becky and Mr. Conductor that Buster was a bully. Dan finally put Buster in his place when Mr. Conductor was being threatened, and the bully was later given a firm talking to by his uncle. Buster later paid a visit to Schemer's house where he and Schemee learned how to share and become good friends. Appearances *Season 3 - Bully for Mr. Conductor * Schemer Presents! - How to Share Rusty "Rob" McRail Rusty Rob McRail is the Chief Engineer of the R&O Freight Line, a friendly but straight-talking man dressed in tartan coveralls, complete with a matching Scottish accent. He is played by English-Canadian actor Michael Polley. Bio Rusty's garbage train becomes stranded at Shining Time Station after all of the Indian Valley garbage landfills closed because they no longer had capacity to take on any additional waste. Thanks to Becky and everyone's efforts, Rusty's train has been repurposed to haul recyclables to new processing depots in the Indian Valley. Ted Typo Ted Typo is an ace reporter with the Indian Valley Gazette, who appears to have replaced Jake Scoop after Shining Time Station Season 2. He is played by English-Canadian actor David Hewlett. Gallery TedTypo.png Emmet Emmet '''who appeared in the third season episode, How the Station Got Its Name greets Becky and Kara. At the end, he doesn't know how the missing part of the signal lantern ended up in his paintcase. Gracie Jones '''Gracie Jones is Stacy Jones' grandmother (granny). She is played by Didi Conn. Bio Gracie is Shining Time Station's first stationmaster and was also instrumental for deciding the station's name. Becky and Kara meet the younger Gracie when they visited the past with Mr. Conductor's magic gold dust. Appearances * Season 3 - How the Station Got Its Name William Twofeathers William Twofeathers is Billy Twofeathers' grandfather, who was hired as a carpenter by the Indian Valley Railroad to build the new Shining Time Station's workshop. He is played by Tom Jackson. Bio Like his descendant Billy, William's manner is direct, but comes across a little bit more gruffier. Appearances * Season 3 - How the Station Got Its Name Jebediah Schemer Jebediah Schemer is Horace Schemer's grandfather who turns up in the newly-constructed Shining Time Station. He is played by Brian O'Connor. Bio Jebediah is a snake-oil salesman professing to own an invention to cure all ailments, Jebediah subjects himself to his own electrical apparatus which results in the new trademark hair curl seared into the Schemer DNA. Appearances * Season 3 - How the Station Got Its Name B.J. King B.J. King is an engineer on the Indian Valley Railroad whose train is saved from certain disaster when Stationmaster Gracie Jones has him stopped in time from colliding into Jebediah's wagon with the aid of a lantern (which inspires the new yet-unnamed station's name!) He is played by Mart Hulswit. Appearances * Season 3 - How the Station Got Its Name Richard Richhouse Richard Richhouse appeared in The Mayor Runs for Re-Election. "Slugger" Cobb "Slugger" Cob is a professional league baseball player who visits Shining Time to make a guest appearance at a baseball card collector show. He is played by actor Maurice Dean Witt. Bio "Slugger" Cobb drops into the station to ask for directions to the convention hall, only to remain unacknowledged by Dan, one of his biggest fans. Friends of the Flowering Catcus Ladies Auxillary The Friends of the Flowering Catcus Ladies Auxillary is Midge Smoot's club. The members of the club guest star in Sweet and Sour in which they join their president in picketing Schemer and Schemee's stand for selling low-quality cookies and lemonade. Schemer's mother is also a member of the club. Schemer's Mother Schemer's Mother has been mentioned several times in Shining Time Station. Throughout the series, it is mentioned that Schemer, despite being an adult, often relies on her to take care of him, as he is unable to take care of himself. In Sweet and Sour, it is revealed that she is a member of Midge Smoot's "Friends of the Flowering Catcus Ladies Auxillary" club. Tucker Cooper Tucker is Harry's cousin and Tanya and Kara's uncle. He appeared in the Christmas special 'Tis a Gift in which he helped out at Shining Time Station for the Christmas holiday. Mr. Nicholas Mr. Nicholas, who is actually Santa Claus, arrives at Shining Time Station to catch a train called "The Northern Star", but that train does not run on the Indian Valley Railroad. However, he is confident that the train will come. During his stay, he is instrumental in turning the young girl Vickie from a selfish brat to a caring person. He was played by Lloyd Bridges. Appearances * Season 1 - 'Tis a Gift * Season 2 - Scare Dares (flashback cameo) Vickie Vickie is a bratty girl who is unable to get along with her peers due to her mean attitude. When she is left at Shining Time Station by her mother, Vickie meets with Mr. Nicholas, who, by teaching her the true meaning of Christmas, changes her into a loving, caring person. Vickie only appeared in the Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. She is played by Rachel Miner. Claire Claire is Vickie's mom. She only appeared in 'Tis a Gift. Skip the Carpenter Skip the Carpenter is a carpenter that visits Schemer to repair his malfunctioning Murphy Bed in Schemer Presents: The World According to Me! segment of How to Have Style à la Schemer. Bio Skip may be gruff and outspoken, but he's very patient and tolerant, and taught Schemer that everyone should act and dress whatever way makes him happy. Jane the Professional Actress Jane is a professional actress Schemer brought in to assist him in the Schemer Presents! segment of How to Apologize. Bio After realizing that Schemer duped her, Jane demands, and gets her apology. Robby the Robot Robby is a robot that Schemer ordered. Appearances * Season 3 - Schemer's Robot and Stacy Forgets Her Name (flashback) Sister Conductor Sister Conductor is Mr. Conductor's sister. Unlike her brother, she is more interested in planes than trains. She only appeared in One of the Family. She is played by Teri Garr. Max Crowsky Max Crowsky works in a signal-box. He only appeared in Second Chances. He is portrayed by Jack Klugman. Kit Twofeathers Kit Twofeathers is Billy's young nephew who came to stay at Shining Time shortly after Dan Jones left. He is played by Canadian actor Bucky Hill. Appearances He appeared in Second Chances and One of the Family. Ned Kincaid Ned Kincaid lives in a mural of Shining Time Station. In Once Upon a Time, Ned was brought to life by Becky's wish and begins to date Stacy, which makes Schemer jealous. He was played by Ed Begley Jr. Hobart Hume III Hobart Hume III is the owner of the Snarlyville Toxic Chemical Company and is president of the Nickelaire Club. Hobart Hume III was played by Colin Fox. He only appeared in Schemer's Special Club. The Repairman The Repairman came to fix the Jukebox after Schemer tried to put a bad nickel in it and it would not play. Later, when Schemer had an auction to get money to pay the bill, he gave the kids some money to buy Billy's flute and Mr. Conductor's whistle. In the end, Schemer did not get enough money to pay the bill so he gave the repairman his shoes. The Repairman resembles and acts like Elvis Presley. He only appeared in Do I Hear. Category:Characters